


I'm Sorry I Took So Long

by Dynamic_Ideation



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Ficlet, Rescue Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 02:13:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5894146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dynamic_Ideation/pseuds/Dynamic_Ideation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Flash is typically a merciful, benevolent superhero.</p><p>But not when someone kidnaps his wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Sorry I Took So Long

The Flash didn't make people bleed. It just wasn't in his nature, wasn’t in his repertoire. The Flash didn't leave piles of bodies scattered and broken on the cold, unforgiving floor. It had never been in him. 

Today, however, was the exception to end all exceptions.

When he broke in the foot-thick steel door, it flew back and crushed two of the goons waiting inside to kill him. Already he sported angry gashes and rips to his suit, courtesy of the dozen or so henchmen he’d taken down just to get to the room. Hey, if you thought he looked bad, you should see the other guys.

Tomorrow he would be in serious pain from super-sonic-dropkicking a door that was meant to withstand an attack from several meta-humans at once, but in that moment, he didn't know what pain was.

Finally, he saw her. As she clambered to her feet, feelings of both relief and renewed anger gripped him and he pressed forward with a bloodthirsty vigor. Who knew Zoom had so many flunkies? Operative word being _had_. Barry cut them down with no regard for their lives, barely even any regard for his own. Nothing could stand in the way as he honed in on the love of his life, letting her energy pull him in, and he charged toward her, a meteor drawn in by her gravity. A mix of horror, relief, and a sort of morbid delight showed on her perfect face as she saw her tormentors dispatched in quick succession.

Finally, those that remained started to get the point. They scattered, trying to save their worthless hides. They would have no mercy from The Flash. He took great pride in showing his wife and future mother of his children how far he would go to ensure she was protected. When he was done he estimated that there were no less than 30 bodies left in his wake. With barely a pause to look at the damage he’d done he came for her, shaking off bits of bone and gristle as he went. He growled, thinking that now he finally had the motivation to be fast enough for Zoom.

“Iris,” he uttered her name as reverently as he always had. As fast as his speed would permit he unshackled her delicate wrists, already examining her for signs of damage; he had not left them enough time to harm her. He leaned down close to her, giving her a gentle peck on her forehead. 

"I'm sorry I took so long,” he murmured in the voice he reserved only for the woman he loved. 

“I’m fine,” she promised him, pressing his gloved hand to the slight swelling around her middle, “We're fine.” A sigh of relief left his lungs in a warm rush.

The blood of their enemies stained her hands as she cradled his face, now gentle lines and soft eyes, no trace of the rage-filled vengeance-seeker from only seconds ago, only her Barry Allen. The kiss she pressed to his lips was delicate and his eyes fluttered closed as they always did, and he breathed in her scent. Even though it was tinged with sweat and fear, it was still perfectly Iris West. Arms around her waist, he crushed her up against him, still careful of her belly even though he knew he wouldn't hurt them.

He felt her smile against the shell of his ear as she whispered, “My hero.” 

In that moment he needed his family out of there, safe, in their bed where Iris could rest. He hefted her up in his arms, the same way he had the day he made her his wife. 

"Let's go home. "

**Author's Note:**

> I played with the canon timeline just a smidge, no biggie, right?


End file.
